Tier List
A Tier List is a general breakdown of characters at the highest level of play. Each Super Smash Bros. game has included them and Clash (and its successor) are no different. Always remember that no matter what, just about every character can win. It takes more effort with some characters than others, though. Requirements for a character to be listed on a tier list: *Clash Attack and Final Smash details *A semi-final list of Buffs / Nerfs for past characters. *Details pertaining to the three main mechanics (weight, armor and movement) *A complete set of normal attacks, excluding things like Ledge Attacks and the like. Tier Lists are based off these conditions: *The overall mechanics of a character and how well they flow with the game. *Match-ups. A character who does well against most of the cast, or just flatout dominates a select few, generally ends up higher. *Moveset, of course. Clash Tier Lists Version I: September 28th, 2010 The first Clash Tier List was released on September 28, 2010. It only features a handful of fighters, but it is something. You can find the list and some commentary below. *A Tier: **Bowser: Extremely powerful character who kills people insanely fast, dominant tick throw game and takes forever to die. Clash Attack is one of the best in the game too. However he is slow as hell and the fast falling speed kills his high armor rating when it comes to being combo'd, really. **Kyle Hyde: Rushdown character. He has a lot of power and attack speed and two excellent FSes. Teleport into aerials or Hyde Slide blocking mindgames are great too. He is slow and doesn't pack a lot of range, not too mention even with his Crown Charges, projectiles can make it a real pain to get in, so he's not quite as good as Bowser against people like Ryu. *B Tier: **Knuckles: Really strong, great priority for a close ranger. Grab game is awesome. He also has a much easier time tearing Ryu and Waluigi apart compared to Bowser. However, well timed Hadokens / Fire Balls / hell, even The Daily News can still smack him around on his journey to get in. His moves are pretty slow, and don't pack much range. He probably has the most situational air game of the currently finished characters. **Ryu: Awesome zoner; one of the best. Hadoken is just an awesomesauce projectile. Shoryuken is one of the most reliable anti-airs in the game and Shinku Hadoken is a nice punishing tool. However, really falters when he fails to keep someone out: Bowser in particular, if you let him get in on you, has you lose the match just like that. His close-up is good, but it's just not good enough for Ryu to be a good rushdown character. *C Tier: **Ridley: Glass cannon. Hits really hard, dies really fast for a heavyweight, thanks to his awful armor and fast fall rate. He mostly relies on Sonic Roar combo set-ups and overall being as offensive as possible, although... his priority isn't the best, which REALLY hurts a character like this. **Waluigi: Great defensive game and has a ton of range and priority. If you make a screw-up vs. Bowser / Hyde / Knuckles though you're doomed, really. He's also really slow and doesn't live long. Version II: October 15th, 2010 The second Tier List for Clash was released on October 15th, 2010. The tier list now includes Ike, Funky Kong, Little Mac, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Meta Knight. The positions of old characters remains mostly unchanged. *A Tier: Mewtwo, Funky Kong *B Tier: Ike, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Kyle Hyde *C Tier: Little Mac, Knuckles, Ryu *D Tier: Ridley, Waluigi, Meta Knight Version III: November 25, 2010 The third Tier List for Clash was released on November 25, 2010. The tier list now includes Black Shadow, Fawful, The Dog, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic and Captain Falcon. It also includes Sonic's alternate costume, Metal Sonic, and a massive revamp to Ryu. The tier list is now based on overall match-ups. This is to give you a better overall idea of how each character does against most of the cast. Each character has 18 match-ups taken into account meaning mirror matches (dittos) are not included, except Sonic vs. Metal Sonic. Each of the following numbers is out of about 1,800. *S Tier: (1,100-1,800) **1. Mewtwo (1,105) *A Tier: (950-1,095) **2. Captain Falcon (1,070) **3. Funky Kong (1,060) **4. Sonic (1,020) **5. Metal Sonic (1,015) **6. Ike (1,010) *B Tier (945-870) **7. Ryu (925) **8/9. Knuckles (895) **8/9. Little Mac (895) **10. Donkey Kong (880) *C Tier (750-865) **11. Mr. Game & Watch (865) **12. Kyle Hyde (850) **13. The Dog (840) **14. Fawful (825) **15. Bowser (815) **16. Ridley (800) **17. Black Shadow (785) *D Tier (0-745) **18. Meta Knight (730) **19. Waluigi (715) Professor Layton was originally supposed to be on this Tier List but was scrapped. Version IV: March 13th, 2011 The fourth and current Tier List for Clash was released on March 13th, 2011. Yoshi, Mario, Samus, Zoroark, Wario, Luigi, Roy, Mega Man, and Secret A have been added onto the tier list. Waluigi and Meta Knight also received some minor buffs, and Fawful and Kyle Hyde in general were much further explored and nastier ways of using them were found. Like the previous Tier List, it uses character match-ups instead of a generic ranking. The first tier list is out of 2600, and the second is out of 2700. Tier List 4 has been divided into two. There are two variations of it; one that does include the purposely broken Secret A and another tier list which is free of him. Due to the sheer impact Secret A has on the metagame, the tier list without him is the Tier List 4 generally discussed across the Wikia although each page mentions a characters' position on the Secret A tier list. 2600 List 2700 List Tier List V: ??? There isn't a lot of information on Tier List V as of yet. It is known to include Ganondorf, Pokémon Trainer and his various teams of Pokémon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Vaati, Zero Suit Samus, Isaac, Mach Rider, R.O.B., Link, Lucario, Dark Samus, Kirby and King Dedede. Kamek and Peach were also considered for this tier list but were later ditched for Snake and Ocelot, so those two shall be on the next list. Clash+ Tier Lists As Clash Plus hasn't started yet, obviously there is no tier list for it. Category:Competitive play